


What's Going to Stop Me? (Nothing)

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddles, Disney Movies, Doctors, Heavy Angst, I solemnly swear, Peter is Tony's actual son, Surgery, all that good stuff, but then everything is okay, happy endings, i promise you it's not bad, im sorry i had to, peter just wants his dad to be okay, please see the summary for a much better description, scared, that i am up to no good, the team cares about peter, the whole team does but that's besides the point, thor shares his poptarts, tony gets seriously hurt during a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Peter whispered tightly against Tony’s chest, “I thought you were gone. They said that you were gone. He tightly wrapped his arms around the older man’s chest, afraid to let go, afraid that he would wake up where this was just a dream. Tony wrapped his arms around the smaller form wiping his tears away, “I’m here. And nothing, nothing, will ever stop me from getting back to you.”[in case you didn't read the tags, Peter is Spiderman, but he's also Tony's biological son.]





	What's Going to Stop Me? (Nothing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parkrstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/gifts).

> Hey! This is my 40th work! Woo! I'm actually pretty proud of myself! I also have a funny story: I told my cousin that how DC is very dark so we say “it’s so dark, are you sure it’s not from the dc universe”. And later my sister asked me what comes out of souls when ghosts die and I said blood, pain, and tears. Idk it seemed funny. She replied back that was deep and dark. And my cousin deadpanned, “so dark, are you sure it’s not from the DC universe?” This made my entire lifetime. 
> 
> Other than the note to please excuse any grammar mistakes because I'm half asleep, enjoy!

Peter was curled against Tony’s side, head nuzzled in the crook of the older man’s neck. He groaned at the movement coming from the older man eyes fluttering open, “Dad?” Tony wearily smiled down at the sleeping boy, hand rubbing over a patch of skin on his forehead, “Hey, it’s okay. Ssh, go back to sleep. I just got to go quickly on a mission. The team needs me. I’ll be back later today okay?” 

Peter nodded mumbling “I love you” as he closed his eyes and returned to a black abyss. 

Peter spent the rest of the day at the Tower watching Netflix and catching up on his book waiting for his Dad to come home. Then he hung out with Pepper, trying not to laugh as she handled annoying reporters who just couldn’t mind their own damn business. She smiled fondly as she readied up some cookies for the boy having a quick conversation on just how annoying the media could be before having to return to handle more pesky reporters. 

He lazily stood up to stretch asking JARVIS, “Hey JARVIS, when will Dad and the team be back?” JARVIS replied in his very British accent, “I would say around six or seven, perhaps eight the latest.” Peter nodded, thanking the AI. 

He lazily roamed the Tower for a few more hours letting boredom drive him throughout the different floors of the Tower. Deciding to work in his lab for the remainder of the day he began working on some upgrades that he and Tony discussed. 

He didn’t realize how long he was buried in the lab when he checked the time and did a double-take. It was ten pm. He went upstairs to find the rest of the floor deserted with no traces of his Dad. 

He called out to the AI, “JARVIS? I thought Dad would be home by now?” JARVIS replied, “It appears that there was an issue during the mission and the team is heading to the medbay.” Peter immediately panicked scrambling to the medical floor praying that his worst fears weren’t going to happen. 

The elevator couldn’t have gone any slower and Peter was already scrambling through the half-opened doors searching for the team. He spotted Natasha’s iconic red hair and approached her. The team looked bad, like  _ bad. _ Natasha was kneeling over, heavily panting blood splattered all over her face. Peter froze, Natasha hardly got hurt. He called out, “Aunt Tasha!” 

Natasha turned to see the panic-ridden boy race up to her eyes in shock as he took in the team’s state. 

Steve was limping with an almost broken leg. Clint was in a similar state as Natasha plus a heavy gash on his forehead from crashlanding the jet. Instead of the Hulk, it was Bruce, indicating just how bad the mission went. Even Thor,  _ Thor _ was bleeding. But where was his father?

Then he saw a team of doctors push a figure onto a gurney to begin operating on him. Peter looked closer at the figure and almost threw up. That figure was his Dad. Peter began racing to him tears pooling his eyes when strong arms held him back. He heard Natasha’s voice speak softly, “Peter, I know you’re scared, but let the doctors do what they gotta do. He’ll be okay. He’s Iron Man.”

Peter leaned into Natasha’s hold feeling nothing but pure fear and terror course through him. He never saw his dad hurt, he was Iron Man, but seeing his Dad unconscious, bloody with an oxygen mask over his limp form only brought the bile back in his throat. Natasha sat him down, softly stroking his back whispering words to calm him down. 

Peter whispered into Natasha’s ear, “I’m scared.” 

Natasha pulled him in for a hug, “I know, he’s going to be okay. He’s handled worse.” 

After she was all taken care of, Natasha guided Peter back to his room, encouraging him to get some sleep. Peter tried really hard to fall asleep, but the fear of worst-case scenarios kept replaying over and over in his head. That morning when Natasha came to “wake him up”, Tony was still in surgery. 

He barely ate breakfast, the little he ate ended up in the toilet a half-hour later. Natasha kept him company easing his worries, and making sure he ate and slept, reassuring him like she was trying to convince herself that Tony would be okay. 

It had been three days. The doctors had said that there was a high chance that Tony wouldn’t come back, still in a medically-induced coma. 

Peter ran to his room, shutting the door and falling to his feet as he started sobbing. He ignored the team’s attempts to talk to him, wanting to be alone. His Dad promised that he would never leave him, that he would always return back to his boy. 

If his Dad was gone he would be all alone. He’d probably be put in the foster system or adopted, he didn’t want that, he wanted his Dad. 

Someone was knocking on his door speaking in a soft Russian accent, “Peter, you got to come out. Eat a little bit. Please?”

Were it any other person Peter would have ignored, but this was Natasha. He couldn’t make his Spider Mom angry or sad so he reluctantly opened the door. 

The same routine carried on for four more days. By now Peter was barely eating, confining himself to his room where he would start bawling for hours to be found by a member of the Avengers. The team, already worried about Tony, and Peter took it upon themselves to make Peter feel as better as possible, despite the uncertain future looming ahead of them. 

Clint would play board games with him, letting him win on purpose more times than not. Natasha would make sure he ate regularly, especially with his increased metabolism. Bruce remained in the medical area, doing everything he could to make sure his friend could live to see his son grow up and become an incredible young man. Thor would try and create a positive atmosphere, letting Peter share his PopTarts, and making dumb jokes. Steve would watch Disney movies with Peter, knowing that those where his favorite, and would cuddle with him because the team knew that Peter didn’t like sleeping alone, especially when he was nervous or scared. 

Peter was curled up against Steve’s side asleep as the Disney movie continued playing when Bruce ran in speaking almost too quickly to comprehend, “Tony’s awake.”

Steve quickly processed the word Tony, and “awake” and then realized that Tony, was indeed awake. He quickly but gently shook the sleeping boy awake who groggily replied, “Five ore minutes.” Steve spoke softly, “Tony’s awake. Let’s go.” Within a mere split-second, Peter’s eyes had fluttered open and he had bolted to his feet. Steve let out a small chuckle as the boy clasped his hand and dragged him to where Tony’s room was. 

Peter wasted no time in finding Tony’s room, eyes quickly scanning for the room with the number twelve on the door, and quickly going inside. He opened the door and breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw his Dad, very much awake. He threw his arms around Tony’s neck, whispering, “Dad.”

Tony wrapped his arms around Peter, pressing a soft kiss to his temple speaking softly, “Hey kiddo. I’m okay. Really. Just got all shaken up.” 

Peter didn’t want to let go of Tony, in the fear that if he did he would wake up in a reality where his dad was gone, and that’s how Steve found the two. Steve joked, gently prying Peter off Tony, “I know you’re excited Pete, but you don’t want to hurt him.” Peter nodded, quickly lowering himself so he was sitting next to his dad on the bed, one hand still clasping his father’s right hand. 

Steve lowered himself into a chair speaking, “It’s good to see you, Tony.” Tony chuckled, “What? You thought I wasn’t going to make it? I’m freakin’ Tony Stark. I don’t do death.” Steve rolled his eyes, “Tell that in front of Natasha, and she’ll find a way.” Tony solemnly nodded, “She is scary, just don’t tell her that.” Steve nodded mocking a salute, “Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

Steve continued, “But it really is. We all feared the worst. You were in surgery for seven days.” Tony nodded, guiding Peter down so he was resting against his shoulder, “Really? Seven? Curse those HYDRA wannabees.” 

Steve nodded, speaking, “Alright, I’ll leave you two to yourselves, don’t have too much fun, Pete, not sure your old man can keep up.” Tony snorted, “Oh haha, ninety-five year old.” 

When Steve gently shut the door, Peter whispered, “Dad, I thought you were gone. They said that you were gone.” He tightly wrapped his arms around the older man’s chest, afraid to let go, afraid of the possibility that this whole thing could only be a dream, clinging to Tony. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter, running his fingers through his curls replying, “Hey, it’s okay. I’m okay really.” Peter whispered, “They said that you weren’t going to make it after a week in surgery. I thought you were going to leave me. Tears began spilling over his cream-colored skin as he admitted, “I was so scared.” Tony wrapped his arms around Peter, pressing him against his chest, consoling, “But you’re okay. And I’m okay. The mission went bad, HYDRA agents had a  bunch of super-advanced tech. Decided to shoot supercharged weapons that they didn’t even know how the heck worked at my arc and it powered down. You know how that works. But I’m okay. I know it’s scary, but you were so brave.” 

Tony guided Peter’s head to face him, wiping stray tears with his fingerpads, “Listen to me, buddy. You know that the team will never keep you safe no matter what happens to me. And I promised you that I would never leave you. I’m here. And nothing, nothing, will  _ ever  _ stop me from getting back to you.”

He pulled the boy closer to the crook of his neck breathing out softly, fingers raking Peter’s messy hair, “We’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now everyone goes: awwwww


End file.
